


Fish in a Blanket

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Stealing, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Kaldur can be a real asshole in the winterloverbug1123 requested “The blanket is a shared utensil. You can’t just wrap yourself like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death.” with Kaldur





	Fish in a Blanket

It was a well-known fact that winters in Happy Harbor were _cold_. Not only was it located in Rhode Island, a state in the northern hemisphere of the United States, but by being on the coast, the winds from the ocean only added another layer of hell for everyone living there. Even from inside your shared apartment with your boyfriend Kaldur’ahm and the heat cranked up, the cold still managed to find its way inside. A not so well-known secret, is that Kaldur could be a little bit of a baby when it came to surface world winters. For all his outward reassurance that it was nothing compared to the depths of the ocean, the dry, cold air got to him more than any cold ocean water could.

Outside he would put up a tough front, acting like nothing bothered him, but once you two were once again in the confines of your small yet comfortable apartment, it was completely different. He would start shaking from the cold, once having said it was like it settled around his bones. He would also don as many layers of clothing as he could, even going as far as to wrap several blankets around him in order to ward off the lingering chill. You thought it was ridiculous at times, but you didn’t complain about all the extra cuddles you got as a result.

There was only one downfall to Kaldur’s inability to handle some cold air, and that was at night when you went to bed. No one would ever believe you if you said that the calm, considerate leader of the team was a complete blanket hog with a disregard for his significant other’s warmth. It caught you by surprise the first few times it happened after the two of you had moved in. One moment you would be fast asleep surrounded by the warmth of the blankets and your boyfriend, and the next moment you would be shivering as said boyfriend wrapped himself completely in all the blankets on the bed, leaving you with nothing. You would try to get them back from him, but he was strong, a lot more than he looked. You would rip the blankets before you could ever pry them back. Many cold winter nights you were left with only your thin spare blanket from the closet to keep you warm. You kept meaning to invest in a better blanket, but you never remembered when you were out. Of course, Kaldur was not better, always just shrugging and giving you a playful smile when you brought it up.

“It’s not funny! I’m freezing my ass off every night because of you!”

“Just kick me the next time I steal the blankets from you then.” He would reply. You did, but it never mattered. He still ended up with the blankets and you ended up stuck with just the spare.

Tonight, was no different. The two of you had gone to bed and everything started off fine like they always do. The two of you made yourselves comfortable, Kaldur pulling you in close and keeping you tucked against his chest. You drifted off into sleep hoping that maybe this time you would get to sleep through the night all warm.

You really should have known better. Once again you were awoken by the sudden and alarming lack of warmth around your body. Jolting awake, you looked around to find once again your boyfriend wrapped up like a fish burrito. You groaned, more annoyed than anything, and poked where you thought his arm would be repeatedly “ **The blanket is a shared utensil. You can’t just wrap yourself like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death.** ” There was no response from him, so with a huff you sat up on the bed and looked down at his curled-up form. “Kaldur I’m leaving you.”

“Try not to let too much heat out when you go.”

You were shocked to the point of no words. You just kept staring at him until your mind fully processed what he had said. “ _Excuse you_. You have left me to freeze _every night_ of _every winter_ since we moved in together. All I’m asking for is a little warmth!”

When you didn’t get another response you stood up, deciding to try and sleep on the couch. It’s not like you were really mad at Kaldur or anything, you knew he wasn’t being serious, but the couch did actually help you stay warmer after you donned some warmer clothing and some socks. You walked out of the room, making sure to close the door with a little force to show that you were still a little upset at being cold again for another night, and made your way to the couch. You set your pillow down as well as the spare blanket and looked around the room with a sigh. The room wasn’t freezing, but it was noticeably colder than it was in the bedroom. You made your way over to the aquarium the two of you had gotten the previous year and made sure the temperature of the water was where it should be.

“At least you guys won’t freeze.” You mumbled. You looked over to the front door and got an idea. Deciding for a little payback, you walked over to the front door and grabbed your car keys, placing them in your pocket before unlocking the metal bolts and gingerly twisting the metal knob, cringing as it groaned loudly, you weren’t ready for it to make noise yet. You looked back at your bedroom one more time and sighed in relief when you saw that it was still firmly closed. Kicking the door shut so you know he heard it, you quickly dashed back to the couch and threw yourself on it, pulling thin material of your sorry excuse for a blanket over your body and did your best to act completely natural.

Everything was quiet as you waited, the only sound was the low hum of the aquarium as it filtered the water. Then, you heard it, a quiet shuffling coming from your bedroom. You did your best to lie as still as you could, so you didn’t make any noise. The shuffling only grew louder and then a quiet call of your name was heard as the bedroom door creaked open. When he got no answer, you heard him quickly run down the hall and slide into view. He seemed frantic as he looked around the apartment, not spotting you at first and looking around with what was clearly panic. Feeling bad, you decided to end the joke and sat up from the couch, catching his gaze instantly. You weren’t prepared for him to wrap you in his arms faster than you could blink, pressing you tightly to him.

“I was worried you had actually left.” His voice was quiet, practically a whisper.

“Never.” You replied, your voice matching his.

He pulled away after a while, frowning as he took in your situation. “Why are you out here?”

“It’s warmer on here with the blanket than it is on the bed.”

“But it’s so thin?”

“Yes, this is the only spare blanket we have Kaldur.”

His frown deepened and before you knew it, he picked you up and carried you back into the bedroom, lying down and pulling you on top of him so your head was resting just below his chin. He wrapped the blankets around the two of you until you were effectively burrito’d together.

“Oh sure _now_ you decide to share.”

Kaldur chuckled. “I was a fool before to leave the one I love in the cold. Besides, it is much warmer this way anyway.”


End file.
